Just one More
by strider17
Summary: She gives me that glance that says you know what I want; I wink back. We cross each other never letting anyone know, a secret joke that she only knows about.A burning desire deep in my soul I say this is the last time 6 more hits and I want..Just One more
1. Chapter 1: My Addiction

Just one more

Just one more

She gives me that glance that says you know what I want; I wink back as if to play dumb. We cross each other never letting anyone know, a secret joke that she only knows about. I've tried to forget it and let it slide but she always comes back to me, haunting me, telling me.

"Just take one more, one more"

It's always one more until I explode! My brain feels like the blood is rushing out of my ears, my head feels light and I can't breath, I can't speak; I just listen to the words that she whispers in my ear. She says.

"You know that you want me, I want you to just let me take you and do these things to you, you don't have to say anything just let me help you…..Why not just let it go and give in it's easier that way. We don't have to fight we could be fine you know it would work why don't you let me in?"

And I stare at her wondering why…what should the answer be, what should I say? Should I stay quiet, should I walk away? I decide against every thought and act on impulse pushing her toward the wall, I run a hand over her stomach another on her neck, I grind myself against her moaning out the pent up whispers that exist deep within my soul. She kisses me I kiss her back it's not rushed, it's hard and erotic and everything I always expect to get from her. She tells me how perfect this is, I tell her how perfect she is and slowly we back toward her room.

She pulls me I comply, into the room we go; my heads spinning and nothing makes sense I only feel her lips, her hands burning my flesh where ever she touches me. I touch her back she moans with pleasure. This feeling I'm feeling, I can't get rid of it, I need to have it! She's my drug it's all so fucked up how we ended up this way.

One more hit just let me take one more and I'll stop, the mantra goes over and over in my head as I kiss at her neck one more, just one more and I keep going. I feel her, she's wet I want her so bad it doesn't even make sense to me anymore; I drink her in I'm dizzy and everything's spinning. She tells me how right this is, I tell her how right she is and were back in it again, doing the same thing yet it's always different and it feels so amazing that I will never be able to stop.

I found out that she did it when I caught her in the bathroom once, I asked her.

"Let me try it"

First time I didn't feel a thing, second time there was something, third time I was completely hooked. Eight hits and I was flying high, feeling a happiness I can only feel when I'm with her, every time I'd see her we'd go somewhere, we'd do what we needed and go the rest of the day feeling this bliss that made everything in this fucked up life seem right.

No one knows it except us; no one can feel this except us because it can only happen to us it's a strange thing what we will do to be happy. She grabs my hands and puts them above my head I can tell that she's so close and I'm so close she starts moving I start feeling that familiar feeling, I grunt and moan feeling amazing. She tells me she loves me, I tell her I love her to.

It's always one more hit and I promise my self that I'll be finished and I take six more. One more, just let me have one more and I'll be ok I promise. She rests her head against me as we fall into a peaceful sleep, tomorrow will do it all over again this repetitive cycle that feels to good to stop, yet at the same time I try to stop promising this is that last time and then one more time comes back to hit me again. Then one day I wanted my hit and she was taken away from me in the most horrible of ways, she's gone and I'm without anyone……..But I still get that one hit it's just without her.

I look at my therapist; he just stares back at me, nothing to say. Silence fills the room I know that this was our last session and every session I never say a word and now at our last one I decided to tell him something worth writing down.

"Well Miley that was uh very good…."

"Yeah…."

He rustles some papers, stacks them neatly then looks at me.

"You know that the system is moving you to another state right?"

"Yes" I answered, how could I not know?

"Well they've told me that there moving you to…."

"Salem, Massachusetts"

"Yes well you'll like it there I hear it's very nice in the fall…"

And I walked out waiting for the bus to take me back to the group home. I took another hit just to get that familiar feeling back, always that one…….Just one more.

Alright no idea where this came from but I figured you guys would enjoy it. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this but please drop me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting

I'm on a train now on my way to Salem I feel like I'm Sabrina the teenage witch and at any second I can just cast a spell and

I'm on a train now on my way to Salem I feel like I'm Sabrina the teenage witch and at any second I can just cast a spell and everything will be the way it used to be. Everything went by fast I got home after my last session with my idiotic Therapist, I packed my stuff and left they knew I was leaving it's not like they cared anyway. So I'm off to Salem to meet my new "Family" The Truscott's is what it says in bold letters on the paper my social worker gave me, there a normal family (Weird in this system) they have a daughter named Lilly. I look into the envelope and find pictures one of the whole family and I see Lilly I almost forget to breath….Not what I expected…She this skater looking chick wearing a beanie and ripped skinny jeans, she has some hoodie with a crazy design on it she's sporting chucks (My brand) and has this smirk on her face like nothing phases her. Her parents look like there pretty chilled but there's something about her mothers face that makes me uneasy. Her father looks like he's a big joker the kind of dad who never yells at you and has wisdoms of many pointless things that make sense when he tells you about them. He reminds me of my dad. That puts me at ease a bit I still wish I could just get the hell out of here but that dream seems far away since there's a social worker (John) that came along with me for the ride to make sure I didn't run off.

I sit and start to think about different things and then my mind falls on her…..I push the thought away from me I don't want to think about her….Yet without realizing it I'm reaching for my phone and looking at a picture of us together back when life was so much easier. She was everything to me, my life and then……

The train came to a jolting stop bringing me out of my thoughts John nods his head saying it's time to go…as if I didn't know that. We walk out on the platform and John looks around he sees a cab and we walk towards it he talks to the cab driver and we get inside. I grab my ipod out of my bag and shove the headphones into my ears drowning out the relentless noise and thought's flying around my head. I look out the window the city has a different feel to it then back home in Malibu it's almost as if life down here is calmer and everything is slowed down just a bit, it's actually kind of nice.

We turn down a dirt road, passing by a whole bunch of houses; all of them nice and big. The driver makes one more turn and goes up a drive way and I see the house, it's a big house with a nice front yard I see a ramp on one side of the big driveway and figure it must be Lilly's. Flowers adorn the front garden all perfectly trimmed, there's a big garage with a boat and another shed I look around and realize that they have a lot of property. The driver stops at the front of the house and I get out of the car getting better look at my new "Home"

"Alright Miley let's get this over with"

I just walk behind him thinking to my self yes that's what you say to someone who's been moved all around America no kind words just "Let's get this over with"

We get to the front door and he rings the doorbell, I think about running for it; the cab's gone but there's so many tree's around here I'd be able to get away. I don't even get a chance to think the thought over as Lilly answers the door.

"Hello?"

John speaks up.

"Hello I'm here with Miley I was….."

"Oh yeah ok hang on a minute let me get my Mom"

"Alright but…."

Lilly was already around some corner getting her Mom, I smirked to myself; she didn't give John the chance to go into his usual speech of, how amazing he is at his job and how he hopes I'll be alright….all that talk's just a bunch of bull shit I don't know why he bothers.

Lilly's parents come back from the corner with Lilly close behind. Her Mother shakes John's hand and he starts to explain all the details about me and the system and all that Jazz. I just stand there quietly listening to my ipod Lilly looks at me as she's looking into my very soul I meet he stare and she smirks, I smirk back looks like we made a little connection. Lilly looks at her Mom while she's speaking and randomly asks her if we could go outside to just sit while they talk about everything with John, her mother nods and her Dad just smiles and opens the door for us.

I'm so glad to be outside, being in that house with John made me feel weird and I don't like feeling weird in new places. I look down and realize that I've been holding my bags the entire time I sit down in the front steps Lilly sits with me.

"So…" She starts

"So…" Lame way of starting a conversation but eh it's all I got at the moment.

"So…" She says again "I don't think I ever caught your name"

"I'm Miley" I extend my hand to shake hers.

"I'm Lilly" She shakes my hand.

"So Miley that's a cool name"

"Yeah…"

It's awkward and I feel like an idiot I usually play the I-don't-give-a-shit card and ignore everyone but this is the first time I've actually been in a house where everyone seems to be normal. I just feel so out of place like something doesn't belong.

"Alright I know what we can do how about I give you the grand tour while my Mom and Dad talk to what ever the hell his name is"

"Alright" I can't think f much else to say I guess walking around would be nice since I've been sitting for like five hours.

We walk back into the house and Lilly says something to her Mom, her Mom nods smiles at me and Lilly drags down a flight of stairs.

"Alright this is the basement as you can see you got your T.V stereo all our important things….snackage fridge….computer the works"

"Cool"

We go back up stairs and she shows me the living room, the kitchen and then we start walking up stairs.

"Alright so this is my room" I walk inside and instantly feel at home, her room is tidy but not spotless there's posters of bands like Led Zeppelin, Queen, The guess Who, she definitely has good taste in music the walls are a greenish-blue she has a queen sized bed with these really cool striped sheets. She sits on it I sit on her desk chair and we sit like that for a minute or two thought it feels like it's been hours.

"Alright I'm not beating around the bush I'm just gonna be straight up with you, cause this whole awkward thing freaks me out"

I look at her and smirk a little she's exactly as I expected her to be completely chilled.

"Alright I can handle that"

"Alright so how old are you?"

"Seventeen….how is that being straight up with me?"

She smirks at me "Glad to see you've got a sense of humour I figured playing twenty questions is better then playing awkward silence"

I chuckle "Alright so how old are you then?"

"Seventeen as well I'll be eighteen in January"

"Ahh your older then me I'm not eighteen till June"

This was weird I have not had a conversation like this in a long time it almost felt foreign to me.

"Cool so what bands do you like?"

"That easy Led Zeppelin, Queen, AC/DC…"

She looked at me like I had six heads and a tail.

"Your being serious?"

"Yes…..why wouldn't I be?"

She shook her head "It's just really cool that you like those bands most people our age have never heard of them"

I nodded thinking of another question.

"Ok what's the deal with this town is there anything to do here?"

She looked at me like I had just said that I worshiped Satan and that I was gonna seduce her into my cult….I don't mind the seducing part.

"Dude….There's a lot to do here there's a party like everywhere you go someone's always throwing one, if your not into that there's also the mall movie's restaurants, of course we have a lot of property so you can go on a trail ride with me or on the boat…."

I liked the sound of parties, something to do and I liked the idea of trail riding I used to that all the time with my Dad.

"That's pretty cool what about school and shit like that?"

"Oh well school's balls just the same old boring shit that they teach you, our school's fucked up though with all of these dumb ass kids who think there the shit"

"Oh god I fucking hate that, is it like some stupid social class type thing?"

"Yeah…either you're a prick, a bitch, a whore or a pot head"

"And which category do you fit into?"

She looked at me and laughed. "I don't know you tell me"

"Alright" I said "You look like you fall under pot head"

She laughed "How'd you know?"

"Well for starter's" I got up and walked over to her "This hat" I pulled it of and showed it to her as if she didn't know what it looked like. "Is kind of a dead give away"

She laughed "Alright I'll give you that" she took that hat back.

"So now I ask you what category will you be in?"

I looked at her and just smiled walking toward my bag I grabbed something and said to her. "Do you wanna find out?"

It's weird how I feel so at ease with Lilly she just makes me feel like I can talk to her about anything I haven't felt that way in a long time. I looked back to see her bounding down the stairs after to me to see what I was up to. John was still there talking to her parents, I went over to the backdoor.

"You coming?"

I walked out onto the porch and I immediately gasped the backyard they had was like something you'd find in a forest absolutely breath taking I was so entranced by the scene before me that I didn't hear Lilly come up behind me and whisper in my ear "I came"

Yeah I got an idea and ran with it and this is what I got it's completely AU and a little OOC but I like it so let me know what you think…..Reviews will make me update faster.


End file.
